An Unexpected Favor
by AvarageJane
Summary: In a world of fame, glamour, and gossip, pretending to be your twin can be hard. Especially if they are a boy, and you, are not.
1. Excuse Me?

**title: **Excuse Me

**note1:** I finished You're Beautiful (a kdrama) and thought it would make a beautiful fanfiction. _It is only loosely based_. But here it is. I got the idea to write this a while ago, and Miss. Webster, this is for you. Love you~ (and you better watch You're Beautiful by the end of this story. Seriously.) I Hope I can give the story justice.

**disclaimer:** Must I explain myself?

* * *

><p>Sakura was a quiet, plain girl. She liked her life the way it was, and didn't care too much for city life. Everything there seemed to revolve around money and fame, none of which had proven to be a good thing in her family line.<p>

"Sakura!"

Chuckling to herself, the small pink haired girl dried her hands on the dirty red rag hanging from her shorts, and made her way out of the stable. This must be good if Tsunade was already yelling for her. It was only noon, and the woman knew that this whole hour was dedicated to Sakura's favorite animals, horses. Though, knowing her guardian, she was about to be asked to go on another alcohol run.

Before entering their house, she looked around the scenery. She really was going to miss this farm, and everything that went along with it. Even if some things could have been better.

"Yes, Tsunade?" She said as she walked into the living room where she had been called. The tall and quite voluptuous blonde, who happened to have been best friends with her mom, sadly had a bad habit of drinking and gambling; neither of which she did well. It was a feat that she hadn't sent them into a crazy debt already.

"Go to the liquor store and get me some alcohol. I don't care which kind." The woman ordered gruffly, not looking away from her domino tiles. From what Sakura could tell, the woman was on a bad losing streak again, which is most likely the main reason she wanted the alcohol.

Letting out a rather loud resigning sigh, the small girl shook her head and smiled. "What are you gonna do when I'm gone, huh?" She mumbled as she turned to leave.

Surprisingly, the blonde woman replied softly before the pinkette left the room, "Don't remind me."

The dirt road that connected their farm and the town was not a very long one. The lush grassland that surrounded it was beautiful, and Sakura took her time to enjoy the sight for what, unbeknownst to her, is most likely the last in a really long time. The wind blowing through her long pink hair, which was only partially restrained by her helmet and the sun's rays on her skin, was definitely something that she was going to be yearning for. Her small red motorcycle was her only mode of transportation and freedom and she loved it to pieces for it.

Waving to the farmer that had his cows grazing, the girl noticed a small black car following her. It was a rarity to see such a clean and new car around the area, and she had to remind herself to look at the road instead of the small mirror. Not wanting to slow the person down, she moved over to the side of the road, giving it more than enough space to pass her. As she watched it through her mirror, she noticed it following her to the side and slowing down. Not thinking much on it, she sped up a bit and moved to the other side.

"Probably wants to go the other way." She explained to herself. As soon as she moved all the way over, the car speed past her, just as she expected. However, as soon as it was completely ahead of her, the person slammed on his breaks, forcing Sakura to screech to a halt.

"What the…" She mumbled, watching the car door open up, letting out the tall white haired man. If the car wasn't an obvious sign that he was from the city, his appearance was. The suit and tie looked expensive; his hair was most likely bleached and spiked to make it stick out on all angles in a way that was _so_ not natural.

Clearing his throat, he beamed at her and took off his sunglasses, "You know Gaara?" He asked, his gaze firmly planted on her.

'What does he want with my brother?' She thought to herself before thinking of a response. On one hand, she didn't want to be entangled with any problems he might have gotten himself into, but on the other, she wants to help him out if he really is in trouble.

But what if this man just wanted to get something from her in her brother's name?

After some debate, the girl replied, "Who're you?"

"You know Gaara, right?" He repeated himself, the already large smile brightening as he got closer to her. He didn't wait for her reply as he unbuckled her helmet and took a good long look at her features.

"Damn." He exclaimed, "Perfect." He muttered to himself.

Deciding that the weirdo did enough, Sakura did what came naturally to her. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The blond man's expression immediately fell and he quickly looked around, making sure no one was around.

"No, don't do that!" He pleaded, "C'mon. Please! Miss calm down!" Without really thinking, he placed his hand on top of her mouth in an attempt to muffle her rather shrill scream. People would get the wrong idea, and then what?

Sakura, now a bit angered, purposefully lifted her leg in an attempt to kick him where the sun-don't-shine.

Almost instantly, the hand that was once covering her mouth disappeared and a loud string of curses followed.

Curling into himself in an attempt to protect himself from further abuse, the blond raised his head to look at the petite girl. "What…. What was that for?" The man grunted out, his voice an octave higher than it had been previously.

"Pervert~!" She screamed, she smacked him across the face with her helmet for good measure, and turned on her bike ready to leave the premises before he could get up. She really didn't want to know what he wanted. It couldn't be good.

"Gaara no Sabaku! The next youthful member of S.N.S.!" A tall black haired man exclaimed exuberantly at his board members.

The number one boy band in the states was looking for their newest member, and interviewed about three hundred applicants to see which would fill the open spot. Needless to say, the decision was difficult; however, their choice was the best.

"His voice is so youthful!" The man struck a pose, tears in his eyes as he remembered the boy's voice,

"The springs of his youthfulness overflow!"

The meeting room erupted in applause as the enthusiastic man finished his speech.

"Sakura!"

Completely ignoring the blond man following her in the black car, the pink haired girl sped up, racing to get away from him.

"C'mon Sakura! Slow down! I just wanna talk! Your brother is in trouble!"

Debating whether he was serious, Sakura slowed down slightly. He could be telling the truth, and then what?

The blond took advantage of her hesitation, and caught up to her. "You can help him Sakura! Just let me talk!" He exclaimed.

That did the trick. The shiny red motorcycle slowed down, just as the sleek black sedan screamed to a halt. She wasn't completely sold on the fact that he was telling the truth about her brother, but she might as well risk it. After all, he seemed pretty truthful.

"The reason I came was to tell you about your brother." The blond explained. He handed Sakura a picture of her brother, one she hasn't seen.

Gaara had dreamed of being a superstar since she could remember. His red hair, green eyes, and personality are practically identical to hers (even if her hair is a bit lighter than his). The picture showed his love of black leather jackets and eyeliner. His pale skin jumped out and made him look as though he had a certain glow.

Sakura's green eyes lifted from the picture and silently urged the man to spit out what he wanted to say.

"His dream was finally fulfilled! He's the newest member of S.N.S.!" He exclaimed happily, his arms flailing about his frame when he got to the part of the band name.

"S…. What?" She asked, not knowing what the man was talking about. She assumed that he was expecting a more enthusiastic reaction being that his face fell, but she didn't really follow much of the fame business. She was content playing the piano in her room and singing to herself.

"S.N.S…. Only the _most popular boy band ever_." With his head bobbing and hands flailing about, it took Sakura all she had to keep herself from bursting out into laughter. She really didn't know the band, but she was excited for her brother. His dreams were coming true, and he was one step closer to being a superstar.

"That's really great!" She exclaimed, a brilliant grin plastered on her face, "But what's the problem?"

The once happy and excited man immediately calmed down and gave the girl a sheepish smile. Sakura had no idea what the problem with the situation was, and clearly, the man had come to ask of her help.

"Well, the thing is. You can help him." He replied vaguely, scratching the back of his head.

No matter how much her gut was telling her not to take the bait, she knew that the man was sincerely asking for her help in a matter that she cared about. If it was for her brother, she would do practically anything. He was the only direct family that she knew.

"Anything."

Suddenly, the tall blonde kneeled on the ground. His expression became serious as he firmly looked into her eyes and exclaimed,

"Please become Gaara."

* * *

><p><strong>note2: <strong>I hope you guys liked it~

**note3: **Reviews make me happy :)


	2. Sing

**title:** Sing

**note1: **All the attention this seemed to have gotten got me to crank out this chappie. I'm gonna say, I'm quite satisfied with it.

_**note2:**_ I know it's a bit confusing, but Minato and Naruto are not going to be related.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" A tall black haired man asked, his head turned in his seat as he stared at the three most important people in his company. He had watched their latest performance, and though it was great, it definitely showed an issue that they were having.<p>

"The doctor said not to strain your youthful voice and lip-sync." The man continued, his powerful stare so intense that had his victim been anyone else, they would be cringing. However, his current victim couldn't seem to care too much, though he did bring his hand up to his throat, rubbing it slightly.

The pale man seemed to be barely legal, though the arrogance that was painted on his face was extraordinarily high. His expression was mostly blank, aside from the small crease on his forehead, which told everyone in the car that he was, indeed, irritated at something.

The man didn't bother to answer his manager, preferring to look out the window at the regular people going about their daily mundane lives. When a person had his talent, his drive, he couldn't afford to follow an order from a doctor. He had more important things to do. The doctor didn't understand, thus, he had no authority to tell him what he can or can't do.

With a low mutter of, "What good is a singer who can't sing?" the brooding pale man ignored the rest of his band-mates and his manager.

"It ended well, did it not?" Another man suddenly voiced, a large smile on his face "Though Sasuke's voice did waver at the end."

If Sasuke was annoyed by how his manager seemed to be scolding him, having Sai―the smiling man sitting beside him―voice his most embarrassing moment to the rest of the occupants of the van, he was now furious. His head whipped over to face Sai, and glared menacingly. His eyes narrowed, top lip rose slightly, leaving the pale man looking like an angered animal, baring his teeth at an enemy.

Completely un-phased by the typical reaction of his lead singer, Sai's grin widened and he turned to look at their manager and spoke,

"President Gai, I'm sure no one noticed." He finished his statement before returning once more to his phone.

"You're voice cracked, teme?" A suddenly loud blond exclaimed as he brought himself into the middle of their conversation. Unlike the other two members of his band, he bleached his hair and his skin was dark. He was clearly different than the others, though the two males around him didn't really seem to enjoy his input.

"Sasuke, you are banned from youthfully singing." Gai decided, moving his finger in front of the brooding man's face, and moved it from side to side as he spoke, "We are bringing in another youthful singer, as we planned."

Sasuke turned his head marginally and leveled a heavy stare towards his manager, "I have yet to find someone who sings my songs satisfactorily."

"Ah, but this youthful flower is not just anyone! He is signing today!" Gai replied, turning his body towards the front of the car as they pulled into the main building, "You will meet him then."

The three men quieted almost instantly and stared at the building that had become their home-away-from-home, knowing that the future of their band was inside the white walls.

"Excuse me?"

"One day. I just need you to sign his contract, and you'll be free." The blond man tried to reason with the skeptical girl. He made sure his gaze was fixed on her, trying to get her to break under the pressure he was willing onto her shoulders.

Sakura stared back at him for a good minute or two, half expecting the man to tell her it's all a joke her brother decided to play on her, before realizing that the man was in fact completely serious, and out of other options.

She violently shook her head and looked around desperately, trying to find some sort of well, _something_. What he was asking of her was ridiculous! She couldn't possibly comply with the request!

_Why the hell am I even contemplating this?_ She questioned herself. She was clearly not in a proper mental state if she was seriously contemplating becoming her brother, if only for a day.

"Why can't _he_ do it?" She countered his ridiculous idea. It seemed a bit ridiculous that her brother schedule to sign a contract that he's been dreaming of since they were kids, when he happened to be busy. Or better yet, what could be more important than his future?

"He's busy at the moment. All you gotta' do is sign the contract. Please?" He begged, his crystal blue eyes widened and his bottom lip jutted out in an attempt to what the green eyed girl supposed was intended to be an endearing expression. Sadly for him, he looked slightly constipated.

The girl thought about it. It _was_ only one day….

Before she gave herself time to back out of her decision, she agreed rather reluctantly. It was just a contract, and she sure as hell was going to force her brother to pay her back for the favor.

She was leaving tomorrow anyway, what could go wrong?

"This definitely feels like fraud." Sakura exclaimed, trudging her way out of the bathroom. The strange city man, Minato she remembered, had handed her a bag with some of her brother's clothes along with a wig and shoes before he pushed her into the unisex bathroom and ordered her to put it all on.

She had been rather quick, considering everything, though she really hated how her pants seemed to be falling down her rear end.

"Manager, these pants seem to be a bit large." She continued just as the tall blond man looked her over. As soon as his eyes made contact with the small girl, his blue eyes bulged and Sakura had to remember that it was, in fact, impossible for a man's eyes to pop out of his head. His jaw moved up and down as he tried to form words before approaching the girl slowly.

"Identical. Perfect." He breathed as he circled around Sakura with a critical eye.

"Perfect? These pants are half-way down my butt!" She countered a bit loudly, pulling up her pants once more. She wasn't even walking and her pants were falling, how was she supposed to go places without flashing anyone who saw her?

"What?" He asked, brought out of some sort of trance he was in, "No. That's just the style right now."

Without contemplating anything any longer, the man took the girl's small wrist into his hand and walked towards his car, ready to throw the bag into the back seat and go into the building in which President Gai was waiting for them in.

Sakura let the blond drag her to his car, knowing that as soon as she signed the paper, she would be free to do as she pleased and return home. Just as they arrived at his car however, she noticed a large crowd of girls standing before the building with large signs and chanting. Even if she tried really hard, the women were waving the signs around rather vigorously, so she couldn't make out what they said.

"C'mon. They're waiting for us. We're a bit late." Minato hurriedly explained before grabbing her wrist once more and rushing towards the large white building.

Surprisingly, the girls didn't make any trouble for the pair as they made their way through the courtyard; instead, they seemed to separate and make a path for them while staring slightly in shock. Sakura, not used to the manner in which she was being looked upon, made sure her wig was on properly over her long pink locks and pulled her pants up, this time however, she didn't let go. She sure wasn't going to show all these women her underwear.

Once inside of the large white building, Sakura kept herself from staring at the modern, rich looking, interior as she was rushed up stairs and down hallways. She didn't really care to remember the way in which she entered for all she could worry about was that she not step on the man's heels or fall on her face. However, once Minato stopped rather abruptly in front of her, Sakura's face smashed itself rather painfully into his back.

"Ow~" She exclaimed a bit nasally, rubbing her damaged nose and glared at the blond, "Why'd you stop so suddenly?"

"We're here. Ready?" He asked, turning around and looking her over once more. Sakura decided that he seemed to be satisfied with his work since his face broke out in a bright, encouraging smile, and Sakura couldn't help but smile back; if only just a little.

"No. Let's get this over with." She replied .

He wasn't going to get a better answer than that out of her, and he seemed to know that as he merely patted her head (mindful of her wig) and opened the double doors.

As soon as she took a step into what seemed like a large meeting room to Sakura, she spotted a tall black haired man dressed in all green.

"Gaara!" The loud and boisterous man exclaimed, running toward her. His black eyes seemed to have gleam to them as he got closer, before embracing her in a tight hug. Luckily for her, she managed to put her arms in front of her chest just as the excited man's arms enveloped her in a hug.

Sakura's green eyes widened instantly and her gaze met with her 'managers', silently begging him to save her from the crazy man. She had no idea what he was planning, but the way he was holding her, he might discover her bust, which would not end in a pleasant conversation.

"He doesn't like to be touched." Minato quickly reasoned as his hands pried the small girl from the large man's grasp.

"You look much more youthful! Did you find the contents of the contract to your satisfaction?" He asked quickly, "I'm President Gai, by the way." His words seemed to rush out of the man's mouth at an alarming pace, and all that Sakura managed to comprehend was that the man's name was Gai, and he was the president of the recording company.

"Errr…" She muttered confusedly.

Noticing that Sakura was out of it, Minato jumped in once more and saved the bumbling girl.

"Yes. Perfect."

"Excellent!" Gai exclaimed, resting his arm around Sakura's shoulders as he led her to where their contract was.

She decided that the man was boisterous in any way that he could be. When he spoke, his arms flailed wildly around his frame, and she was sure that he didn't realize just how loud he was really being. He dressed in tight, bright green clothes, making him a bit impossible to miss, along with the strange haircut and ridiculously white teeth.

_It's probably a city people thing_, Sakura reasoned mentally. Where she grew up, people didn't care so much as to what they looked like, though, being in the business that they are in, she supposed looking the part was a necessity.

For what seemed to be the thousandth time that day, Sakura let herself be led to a desk on the far left corner of the room. She felt uncomfortable with the weight of the president's arm on her shoulders, but felt as though she was playing the part of her brother decently. He didn't seem to have had much interaction with her brother, for which she was glad about, and he seemed to be fooled easily.

"Here." The president exclaimed as he handed Sakura a piece of paper and a pen. She could see the man's fresh signature on the paper and she knew what she was to do now, however, she realized that she had never seen her brother's signature. She had no experience in signing anyone's name, and the feeling that she was committing a great error was back in her gut once more.

If anyone realized that she wasn't her brother, the contract that was before her would become void, and both her and her brother could be sent to jail for committing fraud.

"This is what your dream comes down to, Gaara. Just sign it." Minato's voice brought the worried girl back into reality. She looked at the tall blond man standing above her, and saw him nod encouragingly.

Picking up the expensive looking pen, Sakura stared at the paper, and before she could regret her actions wrote, _Sabaku no Gaara_ in long, cursive letters.

"The springs of youth are just erupting!" Gai exclaimed, taking the paper as soon as the green eyed girl finished signing.

Just as the words left the presidents lips, the large double doors leading into their meeting room opened loudly. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the tall dark haired man stride towards her. Not knowing what to do (and slightly stunned by his quite attractive features), Sakura froze in her chair.

"Ah, Sasuke! Just in time!" Gai said to the male as he got closer to the newest member of the band.

Sasuke completely ignored the obnoxious adult, more preoccupied by Sakura. By his expression, she could tell that he was not satisfied by her in any way, though he kept his face alarmingly close to hers as he got a good look at her. Sakura, instinctively shied away from his scrutiny and covered her face with the sleeve of her leather jacket.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and the contract before purposefully walking out of the room quickly. Finding herself in the same predicament once more, Sakura resigned herself to being dragged around the large building. Luckily for her however, their journey was not very long as he opened a wooden door and walked into what she assumed was a recording booth.

The medium sized room was not as alone as she thought at first, as she noticed a tall blond and slightly creepy smiling, pale black haired man. The man who had dragged her, Sasuke she remembered, pulled her wrist forward and thrust her towards the middle of the room, making her unintentionally run into the creepy smiling guy.

Almost immediately, Sakura backed up from him, not liking the close proximity between the two of them. However, she miscalculated how close the blond was for as she backed away from the smiling man, she ran into the blond.

"Sorry." She mumbled before distancing herself from all four and looking at the ground quietly.

"You're Gaara?" The creepy guy asked with a strangely monotone voice as he tried to get a better look at Sakura.

"Isn't he a bit short for a guy?" The blond exclaimed, taking his hand out of his pocket and drawing a line from his forehead to where Sakura had been standing not a minute ago.

Irritated by his band-mates, Sasuke rolled his eyes before grabbing the sheet music from the closest music stand and thrust it into Sakura's face.

"You. Sing this, or I won't accept you."

* * *

><p><strong>note3:<strong> Reviews? They make the world go round... :)_  
><em>


	3. Stay

**note1:** It's late, but I thought I needed to update this. Christmas break is coming soon though, so I should start updating again soon :)

* * *

><p>Sakura stared. The predicament she seemed to have gotten herself in was monumentally taking a nose dive into disaster. How was she expected to sing something that she didn't know, let alone in a voice that could be considered Gaara's.<p>

It was impossible.

"Sasuke!" A loud voice came from behind a thick glass window. The girl watched as the president tried to get into the recording booth, and failed. Apparently, Sasuke locked the door, keeping the poor girl locked in.

"Sasuke, help him out! He's just nervous." The man pleaded loudly. He seemed to understand the ultimatum that was placed upon her, yet he seemed helpless to help her.

"Gaara. Unlock the door!" Another voice broke through the loud begging coming from their boss. Sakura's eyes instantly met Minato's as she silently begged him to help her.

Sasuke made sure that she was circled by the three band members that seemed extremely eager to hear her 'angelic' voice. She couldn't move, she couldn't even think very well. All she could possibly think of is a way to apologize to her brother about ruining his dream for good.

"Gaara, this is your dream, remember? You're so close!" The blond manager reasoned. She knew what he was doing, and it was working, however the consequences of her possible actions seemed to keep her mouth firmly shut.

"It doesn't matter. He's not good enough." Sasuke decided, holding up the contract in his hands and ignored the loud protests from the two men outside of the booth.

Knowing that if the contract was ripped in two the whole ordeal would have been in vain, Sakura threw all caution to the wind and opened her mouth, letting soft notes past her lips.

She knew that her voice was too high for a man's singing, and that if Sasuke didn't like her singing, Gaara would be kicked out, but she had to try.

She closed her eyes as she continued singing a song she had once heard somewhere. The pink haired girl forced herself to relax and picture herself in her room by her piano, knowing that it would help her mental state.

As she sang, Sasuke's eyes widened as he lowered the contract and he stared at the 'man' in front of him. He hated being wrong above anything, yet the person in front of him seemed to prove him wrong in most of his claims. The voice was perfect for the songs that he wrote, though he would never admit it, and he seemed to sing well under pressure, another thing he was sure would not be true.

Watching as the red-head finished the song he was singing, Sasuke looked around the room, seeing the same reactions in his band mates and oldest friends, the black haired man sighed and turned around just as Gai ran into the room.

"Tol'ja so!" He exclaimed loudly with a huge grin on his face, clearly proud of his choice in the newest addition to the band.

Before making his exit, Sasuke glanced at his manager and thrust the contract into the man's chest. He didn't need to say anything as his manager seemed to hear his unspoken words of approval. If only slight approval.

Sakura watched silently as the three males stared at her. They clearly weren't against her singing, though Sasuke still seemed reluctant to completely accept her.

As he walked out, the other black hair man, who was still smiling a bit creepily, stopped in front of her and patted her head, "Good job." He complimented before following the other man out of the room.

Just as she thought she could walk out, the blond man jumped to cut her off and stare at her, "Wow. That was excellent! You even gave me goose bumps!" He grinned as he spoke before punching her shoulder slightly, "Let's work well together, okay?"

The blond didn't wait for a reply as he laughed and followed his two friends out.

Not knowing what to do exactly, Sakura just stood there. She could see Minato relax and lean against the frame of the door. His eyes were closed but he faced the ceiling while muttering things silently. She really hoped he was thanking whatever god he believed in, because if the man who got her into this entire ordeal was crazy, she knew it would only end in disaster.

"Thank you. So much."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

"Just one more month and you'll have helped your brother out so much." Minato breathed as he sat next to the pink haired girl.

"Excuse me?" She exclaimed, turning on the park bench to stare at the blonde man, "I'm leaving tomorrow. No can do. Sorry."

Minato turned so fast that he fell from the wooden bench towards the dirt floor.

"B-but y-you can't!" He sputtered adamantly, "You can't just leave!"

"I am. I already have my flight. It's tomorrow. No can do." She repeated once more and grabbed her stuff before standing up, brushing herself off, and began walking away.

"W-wait!" The blond called after the retreating girl, "You can't just leave!"

Gathering his things, he quickly ran after her, intent on persuading her to stay for the month to help him out.

* * *

><p><strong>note2:<strong> Sorry it was so short, I'm already writing the next chapter, and if all goes according to plans, it should be much longer.

**note3:** Oh, and reviews do make me happy (and encourage me to write) *hint hint nudge nudge*

**note4:** And Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it~!

~Aj


	4. hideandseek

**disclaimer:** disclaimed

**title:** hide-and-seek

**note1**: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE~!

* * *

><p>Today was the day she would leave the nest. Sakura had both waited excitedly and dreaded, the day which she would board the plane to Australia and fly off into the unknown. Not that she wasn't thrilled, she was, but that meant leaving Tsunade and the farm. Leaving everything she knew, and that was a scary thing. She had grown up with that farm. Twenty years were now being left behind to go to a foreign country and continent. It was only natural for her to be terrified.<p>

The pink haired girl sighed loudly before looking back at the farm wistfully. She had said her goodbye's the night before, knowing that if she said any goodbyes before leaving, she would never actually leave.

"Goodbye." She whispered to the farm before turning toward the taxi waiting for her and silently getting in, not even bothering to wipe the tears falling down her face. She was going to miss everything. The random runs to the drug store, yelling at Tsunade to quit gambling their money away, sitting silently with the horses as she fed and brushed them, and even getting up in the middle of the night to crash with her guardian because of bad dreams. She was finally growing up.

.

.

"Good luck." Tsunade murmured as she watched her daughter get into a taxi and drive off to the airport. Though it was four in the morning, and she really should not be up, she had to see Sakura off. Even if the girl didn't see her. It was all for the best that way anyway. She definitely isn't a fan of the waterworks, so she would be damned if she let the pink haired girl see her cry; especially out of an emotion that the older woman couldn't pinpoint. She was both happy and sad, something that rarely happened, and was somewhat confusing when it did.

A lone tear made its way down the blonde's face before being wiped away and walking back into the warmth of her home.

"There's got to be some alcohol here somewhere…"

.

.

"Thanks!" Sakura exclaimed as she paid the cab driver and closed the trunk. She quickly looked over her bags, making sure she had all four of them, and turned to face the airport. Her flight would leave in two hours, and she needed to get through security and check in her bags and burn all of the left over time.

'_Shoulders back, head held high, and one foot in front of the other; and march.'_ She thought to herself, as she walked into the airport and straight to the ticket booth. Surprisingly, there were only a few people a head of her so she was attended to fairly quickly.

Once all but one bag was taken into the plane and her ticket was handed to her, the pink haired girl made her way into the long line that was security. She had heard the stories about the horrors of security before, but nothing seemed to compare. The line twisted and turned, making it hard for her to find the end, the people were all aggravated, and the line itself didn't look as though it moved at all.

Groaning to herself, she walked up to what seemed like the last person in line and politely asked, "Excuse me, is this the end of the security line?"

"Hu? Oh, yes." The man replied before turning back to his device and proceeded to ignore her completely. Sakura couldn't exactly pinpoint what the device was being that he was practically curled into it, but being ignored by him suited her just fine. She could take the time to write her first letter to her guardian 9though she thought of her like her mother), figure out what terminal she was in, and what time the plane was supposed to be boarding.

"This is going to take forever…"

.

.

"Oi! Teme! You know what time were supposed to be on the plane, right?" Naruto asked the silent black haired man next to him. The man had large earphones on his ears, which all but guaranteed him ignoring the rest of the world, though it still irritated the blond.

"Teme!" He whined loudly before being interrupted by Sai.

"Naruto, if you keep screeching like that the whole airport will know that we're here, and then we're going to have to deal with publicity. Please be quiet." The man reasoned quietly. Naruto knew that what Sai said was true, and that was something that he definitely was not in the mood for. It was way to early for that kind of screaming and pushing and…. The blond shivered as his mind played out previous encounters with their fans in the middle of a public place.

"I'll be at the terminal in an hour. I want coffee." A deep voice brought the blond out of his nightmare. His bright blue eyes followed the dark haired man's back as he simply walked away from them toward what he assumed was the shops. They were barely past security, and he was already getting coffee?

"Seems as though he suffers from selective hearing." Sai muttered next to him as they both watched him walk. Though to their surprise, he managed to bump into a girl with the brightest of hair. Pink?

.

.

"Oh sorry!"

"Excuse me."

The two figures spoke at the same time as they bent down to gather their things. However, as soon as Sakura saw the man's face, she froze. It was just her luck that the band that she had 'joined' would need to leave from the same airport as herself at the same time as she did. Better yet, that she would, quite literally, run into the 'leader' and jeopardize all that her brother and manager had worked so hard to achieve.

Before Sasuke could realize what happened, Sakura straightened and ran away from the man.

"Miss! Your plane ticket!" He called after her, though she was too far to hear him. Gathering the rest of the things, he followed her.

.

.

"What to do! What to do?" Sakura repeated to herself as she quickly walked away from the pale man following her. She couldn't let him see her, and risk him figuring their plot out. It was just not an option. But why the hell was he following her in the first place? Did he already discover her?

Freezing in her place, she turned to look for the man. It couldn't be. She had covered her face before he even looked at her! He couldn't have known that she pretended to be her brother. It just wasn't possible. Her eyes wandered as she found the man, Sasuke she remembered, a level below her with something in his hand.

Her ticket.

Sakura let out a scream as she looked at her hand and realized it was an iPod in her hand, not her ticket. _His _iPod. How could she have been so stupid? She should have made sure she had it before she high tailed it away from him. It was a reckless move and now she might have just thrown away her saving from the last year. That ticket was not something she could have just lost like that.

"Stupid!" She chastised herself as she quickly made her way over to the man. Maybe, if she catches him by surprise, she might be able to yank it out of his hand. He was distracted anyway.

.

.

"Yes. A pink haired girl. And she took off before I could give her the damned ticket." Sasuke growled into the phone. This was a girl with pink hair, how is it that he managed to lose her? That was possibly the most obnoxious color of hair that could possible exist. She was right in front of him one second, and the next, she had vanished into thin air. Just like that.

"And you lost her?" He could hear Sai reply. He knew the man was smiling, and teasing him while at it.

"Just help me find her, god damn it." He nearly shouted back before ending the call and looking around once more. He needed his iPod and the woman needed her ticket. Why the hell was she running away from him?

.

.

Checking her shoes, making sure they were tied and she wouldn't trip over them, Sakura went over her plan once more. She would run from behind him and pull the ticket from his hands and be gone before he even knew what was going on. It was flawless.

She checked that the coast was clear from behind the advertisement, and sent a prayer to whoever was listening that it would work out for her. Then, she ran.

.

.

"I looked, but I couldn't find her." Sai said as he walked over to Sasuke. The black haired man looked at the ticket in his hand and exhaled loudly.

"Her plane leaves in five minutes."

"Ours leaves in ten. We need to go, Teme." The blond exclaimed as he bounded over to his two best friends. The blond had searched high and low, but he couldn't find the woman either.

While Sasuke hoped that they would be able to give her the ticket and he could get his iPod back, if they kept at this hide-and-seek game, they would miss their flight which would make Gai very mad. Sasuke shivered slightly at the thought.

A mad Gai was not something that he wanted to see.

.

.

Sakura barely managed to stop herself before she ran into the band. Now it was not only one, but all three of them. Together. One thing was certain. She was not getting her ticket anytime soon.

She quickly ran back to the safety behind the advertisement and to her bag. Not only were all of her things on the plane, but she had spent an entire year of savings to get that ticket. The only flight that was more expensive was Japan!

"Why me?" She whispered to herself as she went to sit by the window that overlooked her flight. She watched silently as got ready to take off, taking the caterpillar thing away and closing the door to the plane. She put her palm up against the cold glass, reaching out for what she couldn't get.

.

.

"Please, Sakura. Just one month." The blond man pleaded, outside of the airport.

Sakura paused.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>note2: Hope you enjoyed it and, if you want, leave me a present of my own :)<p>

note3: this is the Christmas present I spoke of.

~Aj


End file.
